paw_patrol_fanonfandomcom-20200213-history
FPGOutlaw Reviews: Pups Fall Festival
This is FPGOutlaw's official review of the Season 1 PAW Patrol episode "Pups Fall Festival". Review Title Card: A standard Chase title card. Scene 1: Chase and Farmer Yumi are picking apples for the “Fall Festival.” Marshall then pushes over a basket, as Chase goes off to find apples, but can’t reach anymore branches. Marshall says he can reach a branch, as he successfully does so, but gets sprung up in the air and goes on a path and falls into a pile of pumpkins and apples. A pumpkin lands on Marshall’s head, as Chase and Farmer Yumi laugh. I think the pumpkin on Marshall’s head was supposed to be a reference to Marshall’s costume in the Halloween episode, but I can’t be entirely sure. Farmer Yumi then says “oh no”, as Marshall offers to clean everything up. The Farmer corrects him, and says “It’s the way Bettina’s acting that has me worried. All that switching and twitching means bad weather is coming, and that won’t be good for the apples.” She then uses her phone to tell that snow is coming. Marshall then realizes that they need to pick all the apples for the fair. Yumi then says that it could take the three of them forever to pick everything. Marshall then suggests that the entire PAW Patrol could help. They then both run off to the Lookout. Marshall trips on the fence on their way out. Analysis: ***, These scenes most of the time don’t need a good line or a developed story arch to be good. Chase in this scene was awesome. Marshall and the Farmer were good as well. This scene, when I first watched this episode, was where Farmer Yumi won me over as a character. Scene 2: Chase stops right in front of the Lookout door, and Marshall runs into him, and then chuckles. Chase then yells for Ryder. They assess the situation, as Ryder tells them not to worry. Zuma and Skye are then shown to be playing tag at the Pup-Park, as Rocky and Rubble are shown playing frisbee in the Lookout yard. All four pups race to the Elevator, as Rubble directs Rocky to the toy box. Rocky then says “That’s not fair!” Zuma and Skye (What I presume is playfully) argue about who “won”, as Skye finally jumps into the Elevator, and says “I win!” Good line delivery. Analysis: ***3/4, This scene was amazing in the way as showing the pups being cute, which this show has done a good job on in these episodes. Zuma and Skye’s part was great, as it showed that both characters were playfully competitive together, which can be considered, even though barely, character development. Lookout: Marshall is needed to use his ladder to reach the fruit in the high branches. Rubble is needed to use his bucket-loader to get fruit to the barn, fast. Ryder says that the rest of the pups will help as well. However, only Marshall and Rubble are shown going down the slide, and leaving the Lookout. Scene 3: Skye uses her wings to fly, as the other pups have rendezvous with Marshall, Rubble, and Ryder. All the pups, as well as Ryder, arrive at Farmer Yumi’s. Ryder tells the Farmer that they will pick all the apples. Ryder directs Zuma and Skye to help gather the pumpkins. Ryder uses Marshall’s ladder to reach apples up-high, as Marshall puts a bucket below him to load the apples into. Ryder directs Rocky to find a way to get the apples to the barn quickly. Ryder tells Chase to find someone who needs help. He then sees some baskets with apples in them, getting the idea to move them to the barn, when Rubble drives his rig to pick up the baskets. He then is shown to be sad, and says “Maybe not”, in response to him saying that he’d move the baskets. Analysis: **1/2, That’s some good foreshadowing right there. Expect somewhere in the near future of this episode of Chase being sad about now having a job to do. Scene 4: Skye and Zuma pick out a pumpkin, and start to push it down the hill. Chase then runs up the hill, asking if they need help, as the pumpkin comes straight at him. He jumps over it, and heads back down the hill saying “I’m just in the way here. Maybe I could help somewhere else.” Rocky finds an old rain gutter in the barn. He then takes it. Rubble is using his rig to transport baskets full of apples. Zuma then says “PAW Patrol is ready to roll...some pumpkins.” Good line. Him and Skye then push pumpkins down the hill. Chase is still finding something to do. Marshall is then shown scrambling around as he has a bucket on his head. He then crashes right in the way of where the pumpkins are coming from, which they send him in Rubble’s way, which makes him put on the brakes very fast, sending apples everywhere. Marshall gets yet another pumpkin on his head, as Chase says “You look good in orange.” Ryder then comes over and tells them that this is not the way they get the job done, as Zuma says that they got in each other’s way. Ryder then tells Chase that his new job can be to “direct traffic” around the farm. Marshall then says “Yeah. Chase would make a good traffic cop. Cause, well, he is a traffic cop.” Awesome line. Chase then tells the PAW Patrol “PAW Patrol, let’s roll!” Analysis: **3/4, The way Chase was acting earlier was definitely foreshadowing, but not in the way I expected. Zuma and Marshall’s lines help this scene get the extra 3/4 of a star. Scene 5: Chase is directing Ryder to throw apples down the chute Rocky has made that connects to Rubble’s rig. Rubble then drives his rig, now full of pumpkins, away as Rocky brings his truck in to be loaded with pumpkins. Chase then readies Zuma and Skye for their pumpkins, to be rolled in different directions. The Farmer is shown to be happy. Rocky and Rubble are then shown, over time, to be loading loads of apples into the barn. Chase then points out that there’s still a ton of pumpkins that need to make it into the barn, as Ryder comes up with the idea for a pumpkin rolling contest. All the pups, along with Ryder, then start rolling pumpkins into the barn. Of course Marshall crashes with his. The farm is then shown, over time, to be filled with pumpkins. They load the last pumpkin in just as the snow starts to come down harder. The farmer then thanks the pups and Ryder. Analysis: **1/2, Some simply continuity. At least Marshall was funny. Scene 6: The Mayor cuts a red ribbon for the Fall Festival. Ryder, Marshall, and Chase all bob for apples, as Rubble sends a pumpkin high up in the air with his rig, which lands on Marshall’s head. Marshall says “I’m OK”, to end the episode with an airtime of 10:54 Analysis: *1/2, They are certainly trying to get somewhere with Marshall having a pumpkin on his head. That’s the third time this episode! Final Analysis I'll give it a 5.5 out of 10. This episode was focused on many different characters, which makes it good. Marshall, Chase, Rocky, and Farmer Yumi were all showcased at different points, which most of them needed that. Top 3 Stars of the Episode 1. Marshall - Was very funny during this whole episode. 2. Chase - Same with Marshall. 3. Farmer Yumi - She needed to have an episode based on her badly. Stats Season 1 High: Pup-Tacular (8) Season 1 Low: Pups Fight Fire (3.5) Season 1 Average: 5.741 Category:FPGOutlaw Category:FPGOutlaw's Reviews Category:Episode